Alice Human Sacrifice
by LilFBIAgent
Summary: This is my version of Alice Human Sacrifice. I got the idea after listening to it and hearing a few stories from others. There are 'Alices' and 'Alexes' in my story. Also, if you have any ideas of other Alices or Alexes, then message me!
1. Prologue

In some place was a dream, who dreamed it was unknown such a truly Tiny dream it was. The little dream thought, 'I don't want to be vanishing like this. How do I get People to watch me?' The Little dream thought and thought, and came up with something. 'If I get people to stray into me, and let them make the world!' 


	2. Chapter 1

The First Alice

"Hey look, it's the freak girl!" one boy yelled while pointing at her. She just let her short red hair fall over her eyes, trying to ignore everything that the people said. She just kept walking, keeping her sword held close. She knew it was unusual for a girl to have a sword, but she did and she would never part from it. She walked silently as they kept harassing her.

"Oooo! So scary! Yeah right!" said a girl. She just kept walking, taking all the comments and sneers. She just kept walking, making sure to go through the alley way. As she walked, she heard the laughter from the people of her school behind her. She kept walking, ignoring them all.

"_So lonely, aren't you? Tired of the laughter from those people," _the girl looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She saw a little mist in the shadows. She stepped closer, and as she did, she started to feel light headed. The mist surrounded her as she fainted. _"Don't worry Alice; I will make sure that you are safe. Now, sleep and create your World!"_

She looked around, noticing that she was in woods. Beside her was her sword. Her outfit had changed into a bright red dress, matching her hair. She picked her sword up, walking into the woods along the path she found. She saw a person from her school. Hate rose in her as she drew her sword. Without thinking, she murdered the girl, slicing her head clean off. Somewhere deep down, she knew it was wrong to do this, but an insane smile formed on her face as excitement and joy filled her.

"_That's right Alice, ignore the truth, and make this your World!"_ the little Dream said, slightly getting a form as the girl created her World. She walked along the path, cutting down all in her way. She kept walking, and killing. The little shadow smirked. _"That's it, make your Wonderland!"_

She never noticed a red path behind her. The more people she killed, the larger the red path got. She relished in the joy of hearing the screams of these people. As she walked, the woods behind her started to get darker and close in behind her. Slowly, her steps began to stop. There was no one in front of her, and the path she was walking on had ended. The smile faded from her mouth as she turned around. Where was the path she had walked on?

"_Uh Oh Alice, seems like your Wonderland has gone against you. Oh well!"_ the little Dream said sarcastically as the woods closed in on her, trapping her in her own guilt. She tried to scream but couldn't. Slowly she lost consciousness. The little dream smirked. _"Good night Alice, Woman of the Deadly Red Spade!"_

As her eyes opened, she saw that she was in the middle of her school, her sword drawn. A look of fear appeared on her face as she slowly turned around. Her face got a look of horror on it. Behind her was the trail of red, and all of the dead bodies she had killed. She screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

The Second Alice

He smiled as his song ended; listening to the claps and cheers he was getting from all of his fans he smiled. As he walked off stage, he pulled his blond wig off, revealing his dark blue hair. It was slightly wavy, but it looked nice. As he walked into his changing room, the smile faded. Angrily he threw his wig. How could he have sung so horribly?

"Sir?" he looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He put his fake smile back on and opened the door. His manager smiled at him and handed him some paperwork. "You did great today, good job! Continue to work hard!"

He smiled and nodded. He closed the door as the manager walked away, his smile fading again. His sorrow over took him again as he threw the paperwork. He sat down at his desk; looking at himself from the mirror as he slowly reached for the supposed fake gun he knew was real. He turned around quickly when he saw the reflection of a mist like boy.

"_Poor, poor man, so lonely with no one to listen. Don't worry though, for now just make your own World," _the little dream said as the man lost consciousness. The mist surrounded the body as he did.

When the man opened his eyes, he was wearing a deep blue suite, different from his original outfit. He was in the middle of a square with people staring at him. He sat up, noticing his music score next to him. He grabbed it and started to sing. People stopped to watch and listen as he continued to sing his song. He smiled as they listened to him and his true feelings. Deep down, he knew that this was fake.

"_That's right Alex, let this Wonderland of yours continue,"_ the little Dream spoke as he watched the man singing. The man continued to sing and sing. When he stopped, the cheers and claps made him overjoyed. The day was already going, so he walked into a house that had his name on it. The Dream smiled as he watched the man with his fake happiness.

When the man awoke, the day was already half done. He stood and noticed that there was new music beside him. He smiled as he walked into the square and stood by the fountain where he was yesterday. He started to sing his second song. This time, more people listened. As the day ended, so did he. Each day it was like this, but with more and more listeners. That is, until the ninth day.

"_Oh no Alex, it seems like your Wonderland is starting to make you paranoid,"_ the little Dream said to no one as he watched the following days.

On the ninth day, he went out as usual, but something felt strange about today. He walked out and started to sing, and the listeners reacted as usual, but he didn't feel joy. Instead he felt a drowning sorrow. So he went home as usual. The next three days were like this, the sorrow growing more painful each day. On the thirteenth day, he awoke with a gun beside his table. He stared at it and went out as usual. When he came back, he was so sorrowful that an insane smile came upon his face as he picked the gun up. Slowly he placed it to his head. He pulled the trigger, letting the bullet kill him.

"_Good night Alex, Man of the Sorrowful Blue Diamond,"_ the dream said as its body became more clear. He smiled as the manager walked into the room and screamed seeing the dead singer. _"Looks like your Wonderland is just like here."_


	4. Chapter 3

The Third Alice

She stared forward at the popular group, following them with a slight smile. She had nothing to worry about; they were her friends after all.

"Hey look, the wanna be is following us again," one of the boys said with a smirk. The girl never heard. Another girl smirked too.

"Let's make her _happy_! After all, she wants to be one of us, right?" the girl said. The others smirked as she turned around. The girl stopped walking and smiled at them. The popular girl smiled. "You know, we think it would be AWESOME if you died your hair green!"

The girls smile faded. She nodded as they left her. She walked into a salon and waited to be serviced. A woman walked up to her. She told the woman her request. A few hours later, she walked into her house with her long green hair falling to her waist. She waited for her parent's reactions, but they never came. She walked upstairs into her room and closed the door. The next day she walked up to the popular group. The girl from before started to laugh.

"Wow! You really did it! You know we were kidding right? You stupid girl!" the girl said. She was devastated. The green haired girl walked to a park.

"_Doesn't stuff like that make you mad?"_ the girl looked around for the voice. She turned around and saw a mist. Her mind became hazy. _"Sleep Alice. Make your world."_

She looked around as she stood. Her outfit had become a green dress to match her hair. As she walked, men and women alike started to follow her. She smiled as she walked to what looked like a castle. As she entered, a man came to her and placed a crown atop her head. She smiled even more as she was lead to a throne. She sat on the throne, laughing as she saw her townspeople. They loved her, and she knew it. She smiled as they brought her gifts, worshiping her as a goddess.

"_Now, now Alice, don't let this get to your head. If you do, something bad might happen," _the little dream said, no one hearing it. _"Your Wonderland is just like you."_

The girl walked through her castle. It had been a week since she came here. She stopped when she saw two people speaking to one another. They were frowning and speaking of her. The girl's eyes widened as she realized that they wanted her off the throne. She took out a hidden knife that she kept with her. She walked up to them, stabbing them until they were dead. She smiled happily as she walked away.

"_Oh Alice of the Vain Green Club, you let fame get to your head," _the little dream chuckled as he watched the girl kill her own parents. _"Is your Wonderland perfect?"_


	5. Chapter 4

The Fourth Alice

The twins smiled as they shared tea with one another. The younger brother nodded and listened as his sister spoke. She smiled and chatted idly, not noticing her brother's quietness. Behind them, people stared and whispered.

"Aren't they the ones who witnessed the death of their own family? Being murdered by their own father?" a woman said. The other nodded.

"I heard that they assisted him, but they were too young to be put in jail," the other said.

The brother's grip tightened as he heard this. The girl stopped talking as well. Both stood and walked past the women, ignoring the looks of fear and hate.

"_Poor, poor twins, so innocent yet so hated. Come, make your Wonderland," _the little dream said as they walked past his alley. They twins fainted as they passed. As they awoke, they were in a new place.

The twins were surprised to see that there was a single rode and tree. Under the tree, was a tea set. They walked over, the younger brother deciding to make the tea. He and his elder sister sat down, enjoying tea together. The stubborn sister spoke more than her intelligent younger brother. As they sat, and envelope appeared before them. It had a single red heart on it.

"_Alice, Alex, aren't you just curious?" _the dream asked with a smile, neither noticing him. _'Go ahead, open it."_

The elder sister took the envelope and opened it. As she read, her brother read with her. She wanted to go to where this letter spoke of. The brother tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. He frowned as he followed his sister down the road. Quickly they came to a door. It had a red spade on it. They opened it and walked on. As they continued, they came upon a blue diamond door. They opened that and continued. Not long later they appeared before a green club door. As they continued through that, the brother's anger at his sister grew. She never stopped talking. As they came to the last door that was a yellow heart, the brother sighed.

"_Oh little Alex, you know what to do. Make your Wonderland come true. Make your sister's Wonderland come true. Do it!" _the dream said. _"Nobody will know…"_

The brother walked to his smiling sister. She frowned as he lifted his hands. He placed them around her neck and squeezed, forcing her to stop breathing. After a few moments, her heartbeat disappeared. The brother blinked as he released his sister. Looking at his hands, and then his sister, he fell to the ground. He screamed.

"_Silly little Alice and Alex of the Curious Yellow Heart, isn't this the Wonderland you wanted?" _the little dream asked.


End file.
